Protection
by Chelle1908
Summary: When Kaylee's world begins to crash around her, she must swallow her pride and ask for protection from the brothers, but she can't help to wonder how they will react when the person asking for help is a person the vowed to protect others from.
1. Chapter 1

What do you suppose would happen if the Saints of Boston had to protect someone they vowed to protect others from? I wondered the same question, knowing someday soon I was going to swallow my pride and ask them for their help, hoping that their religious backgrounds would allow them to forgive my sins. Someday had come quicker then I wanted, someday is today. With the connections I have I was able to easily figure out who the Saints are, using that information for the past few months I have followed them figuring out their schedules so I could plan my timing perfectly in my favor. Things worked out for me a late Friday night, the boys were leaving their local hang out bar unarmed, which was the best possibility, I had been planning for the worst. Hoping luck was on my side I began to follow the brothers down the street.

I would like to think I picked up on some of the body language between the brothers after watching them for so long, so when I seen the subtle shift in the way the carried themselves I knew they were aware that someone was following them. They had stiffened their backs and with a small look at each other they made a sudden turn down an alley, letting out a soft sigh I decided that maybe tonight wasn't the night to ask for the favor I needed. Pulling my jacket up further to block out the cold wind I continued past the alley the brothers turned down and headed home. If that's what you could consider home, a rundown motel room where I'm safer sleeping on a park bench down the street than walking into one of those rooms, but that's all a part of the consequences, consequences that were quickly bringing my life down around me.

I heard the scrapping of a rock that sounds like it had been shifted by a foot; I didn't want to turn around and let them know that I heard them, right now they probably just think that I am out for the night, not that I am out following them. My thoughts proved right when after turning onto the next street I heard them pick up the pace to a light jog, when they were closer to me they slowed down.

"Ma'am would you like us to walk you home? It's pretty late out for you to be wondering out alone."

I slightly turned my head to the left and seen that Connor was the first one to speak. I turned my body more to face him, allowing a gentle smile on my face, tonight is not the night, I'll act like I have no idea who they are.

"No, thank you, I'm almost there anyways."

"Then you might as well let us walk you the rest of the way." This time it was Murphy that spoke. Giving in I nodded my head briefly, "Yeah, alright I suppose I could let you walk me home"

We continued on in silence for another 15 minutes, we turned on the street that was home for the motel, it was up ahead, I seen the brothers look at each other out of the corner of my eye, knowing the judging thoughts they had. I shook my head "It's not that bad you know" Murphy let out a snort of disbelief; I stopped in my tracks and gave him my dirtiest look.

"I realize that this may not be up to your standards, but this is my home, feel free to leave now I think I can handle the rest of the walk."

I pushed past the boys but was unable to make it too far when Connor grabbed my elbow and stopped by to apologize for his brothers behavior.

"I'm sorry, sometimes Murphy is a jackass, by the way, I'm Connor and this is my brother Murphy." Connor used his free hand to gesture to each of them while he introduced them. "And you are?"

I chewed on the inside of my cheek, trying to decide if I wanted to tell them who I was after the attitude I received, I finally sighed "I'm Kaylee, It's nice to meet you boys, now if you don't mind its late and I want to get sleep, I have an early day."

"Alright lass, you have a good night."

Connor let go of my arm as he was saying goodnight, I nodded my head and glanced in Murphy's direction, he unlike his brother didn't bid me a goodnight just simple nodded his head in my direction. Not giving a response I turned on my heels and continued towards the motel, I felt the brothers eyes on my back until I made it in to the room and closed the door. I threw my purse on the beat down table next to the door and made my way to the bathroom, I put my long blonde hair in a messy bun on top of my head and began washing my make up from the day off. When I was finished I looked up into the mirror and made a promise by the end of next week, I will talk to the brothers once more. I left the bathroom, tuning off the light as I went and stripped down to my tank top and underwear I crawled into bed and put this day behind me, so I can prepare once again.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own TBS

Sorry to anyone following the story, real life is a bitch :)

Chapter Two

I didn't have another chance to see the brothers until two weeks after they walked me home. I began working at the motel a few weeks after living there; the owners gave me a discounted price since I have been staying for so long. It was late on a week night; I was behind the counter working on some paper work that needed to be done when the annoying bell that sits on the counter began ringing without a pause. Turning around I came face to face with the grinning brothers, rolling my eyes I walked over to the counter and slammed my hand on top of Murphy's in an attempt to get the damn bell to shut up. After he let out a chuckle he moved his hand, I used this opportunity to snatch the bell and hide it out of their reach.

"So… what are you two doing here?" I looked between the two faces waiting for an answer, Murphy surprisingly was the one to answer me, and in a tone that was strikingly different from the attitude I received two weeks ago.

"Came to make sure you are alright, haven't seen you walking the street you know. Didn't want to find out that you caught some air born disease from this place" While he was insulting the place she lived he looked around with a disgusted face.

"You make it sound like I'm a prostitute; I was at a friend's house and was heading home"

Connor let out a chuckle "You don't have to explain yourself to us"

"Aye, we are only kidding around with you." Murphy agreed with his brother then grabbed his cigarettes from his jacket pocket lighting one and blowing smoke from the corner of his mouth, In that moment I had a small thought that I could see myself being attracted to Murphy if the situation was different.

Shaking my head to get rid of the sudden thought I moved on with the conversation "What made you two think that I would be here anyways?"

Connor shrugged his shoulders and walked over to a chair in the lounge, he shifted a few times to get comfortable and after draping his legs over the arm of the chair he responded "Thought we would try our luck, wanted to see if you would like to have a drink with us" I was barely able to hear his question because Murphy had jumped onto the counter and lounged out the way his brother had. I was in the middle of trying to push him from the counter when the question registered in my mind. I thought to myself for a moment realizing this could be my opportunity to finally ask for the help that I need.

"Yeah, I could use a drink. I should be off when I've finished with this paper work. Where are we going?"

I turned back around to finish up the paper work while the boys lounge around.

"There is a bar we go to figure we could stop in and have a few drink and get to know each other better" Connor replied from his place on the chair. I simply nodded my head, to the brothers it would appear that I was concentrating on the task at hand, but in reality I was dealing with the thoughts that were racing through my mind. By the time I finished my paper work I had composed my face and put my thoughts in order. I will be going out with the boys and after a few drinks I will ask them for the help that I need.

"Alright boys I'm ready to go" I turned around as I said this to find the boys sitting next to each others with heir heads bowed down talking in whispers, it peaked my curiosity but decided it wasn't my business, maybe I would ask about that later.

The boys looked up at me after I interrupted them and they stood slowly from their seats and walked over to the counter and waited for me to finish what I was doing. After putting down on the sheet what time I was leaving I grabbed my jacket and slipped it on as I walked around the counter. I was surprised to find that I wasn't as nervous about going out with two strangers as I should have been, but I reminded myself silently who my company was and figured that was the source of my calm. I stood by the door and looked at the boys I raised an eyebrow silently asking why they were just standing back and watching. The boys got the hint that it was time to go and followed me out the door. I walked silently behind the boys as the lead me to the bar, knowing exactly where we were going I could have lead us there with my eyes closed, but telling the boys I am their personal stalker this early in the night may put a spoiler on the night.

We came up on the bar shortly after leaving the motel and while Connor held the door open for me I followed Murphy inside, immediately the place blew up with cheers as the brothers walked in. I felt too many pairs of eyes on me and it made me uncomfortable, but luckily Connor walked up and put a loose arm around my shoulders and led me to a back booth in a dark corner.

This is where I found myself three hours and four beers later, I was feeling more than tipsy and I was rambling about things that made no sense while the boys each with their own beers in hand laughed around me. I lifted my head from the table top and glared at Murphy who was sitting across from me

"Shut up Murphy! It's your fault I'm over here like this, I told the both of you I don't drink too often, and two beers were enough for me."

"Aye, we heard you the first 800 times you said it but you can't expect to come out drinking with us and only have two beers." He followed the statement up by taking a large swig from his beer. Connor who had been unnaturally quite finished his beer and looked at his brother, he gave him a slight nod and slid out from next to me.

I watched him walk up to the bar and take a seat next to a man whom he seemed to know very well. "Where is he going?" Murphy glanced over his shoulder and shrugged slightly to himself and turned back around he leaned further back in his seat and picked up his beer again taking another long drink. As I watched him I had another brief feeling of attraction for the man I would hope to gain trust and protection from. It wasn't until that moment that I remember the whole reason I agreed to go out with these men. I grabbed the bottle in front of me and took a slow drink while I was trying to decide the best way to ask what I needed. I could tell Murphy noticed the shift in not only my body language but the atmosphere around us as well. I was just glad that he let it be for the moment while I tried to get my thoughts in order. Finally I decided the blunt approach was the best.

"Murhpy, I need to talk to you. And I really would like it if you let me talk and say what I need before you interrupt and make a decision." He didn't respond, he only offered me a small nod and an uncomfortable look. Taking a deep breath I tried to go forward with a speech I had said in my mind two months straight, only this time I was actually saying the words to one half of the intended target and my mouth and brain no longer seemed to be connected.

"I… I… I…" it was at the moment I paused and took a deep breath holding it in while trying to settle my nerves. Murphy raised an amused eyebrow but kept to his promise and stayed silent. I lowered my gaze and looked at the table top, I found an interesting pattern and after releasing my breath I began to talk to it. "There is a reason I'm staying at the motel, it's not exactly a good time in my life" I tilted my head to the side and thought over my words, I shook my head knowing that's not how I wanted this conversation to start. I looked up and was taken back for a moment when I seen that Connor had rejoined and was sitting next to Murphy. I silently said to myself, it's now or never and opened my mouth again.

"I'm not a good person, I haven't really ever been, I've done a lot that I'm not proud of and now karma has begun to take effect. I have been staying at the hotel in an attempt to hide out from a man that is very powerful and has great resources to end my life. Before things turned bad I was slipped the information that you two are the Saints. I have been following you guys for awhile hoping that one day I would get the courage to ask for your protection. I need help, I don't want to die." I looked up and seen the brothers staring at me in shock the silence was uncomfortable so in a lame attempt to break the tension a made a joke about alcohol really being a courage booster. Neither of the two showed a sign that they thought the joke was funny, I didn't blame them really I was rolling my eyes at myself. Nodding my head I slid from the booth and grabbed my jacket, "Well, I'm sorry about that; I promise your secret is safe with me." I didn't give the brothers a chance to respond before turning for the door and making me way out of the crowded bar.

"Kaylee!" I immediately turned at the sound of my name and seen both the brothers walking towards me. I braced myself for the worst but was surprised whit the words Connor spoke next.

"Come stay with us."


	3. Chapter 3

I'm sorry it has taken so long! But I'm a full time student and worker and i'm a part time director so i have a lot on my plate and can do this when i have the spare time, but with that being said here is the next chapter!

I own nothing!

Chapter 3

It almost felt as if I had been standing there staring at the two brothers for hours before Murphy shifted uncomfortably and cleared his throat, bringing me back to the topic.

"You… you want me to stay with you?" I was stunned to the point that I could barely manage to utter the words. My mumbling clearly amused the guys because, they no longer waited for an answer and while laughing they walked back towards the motel. I turned sharply and began jogging towards them, "whoa, wait! Don't you think we should talk about this some more? Or like at all."

I finally caught up to them and placed myself between them, Connor put his arm are my shoulder in a lazy fashion, "We have, we may not have your story and we may have just met, but we won't turn away someone that needs our protection." I looked up at Connor with all the thanks I could put in one look and smiled at him, he removed his arm but the spot was occupied in the same second when Murphy wrapped his arm around my shoulder in a way that was a bit more than lazy. I looked over at him in a silent question, looking for his agreement. I had my answer when he slid his hand half way down my arm and gentle squeezed his hand in reassurance. I felt my cheeks warm at the gesture; I bit my lip to hold off the shy smile I knew was making its way across my lips.

We finished the walk in comfortable silence, we made it to the motel and together the three of us gathered my stuff. I had them wait outside the building while I returned my key and wrote a note to my boss letting him know that I would no longer be staying, but would still return for my next shift. I joined the boys after placing my note on the desk and we began walking to their house. To say I was nervous was an extreme understatement, and the closer we got to our destination the more butterflies I began having and I noticed a slight shake in my knees.

We made our way to the fifth floor and they kicked the door open, the first thing I noticed was the brothers walking in and hanging up the rosaries they had around their necks, the second thing I noticed was the condition of their home, and the third, the fact that there were only two mattress in the center of the room.

"You only have two mattress" at this point I realize I'm stating an obvious fact but I'm still too busy looking around to care about that. I heard them chuckle from behind me and I turned to watch each casually take off the shirts and shoes that they had worn that day and make themselves comfortable. I let my gaze linger on Murphy a little longer than I would have liked and was pulled from my stare when Connor passed through my line of vision with a grin on his face. I followed his movement from the corner of my eye and that's when I noticed "You don't have walls around the toilet! Oh, I'm gone. You guys talked about how horrible the motel was and this is what you bring me to? How am I supposed to pee?"

"Would you calm down, it can all be worked out, and I'll sleep in Murphs bed with him. Unless you would like to share a bed with him" Connor winked at me after the suggestion, causing the blush I was fighting to come to the surface, of course it caused the brothers to laugh. I just huffed in annoyance and set my bag down between the two beds. Assuming Murphy's bed was the one he was currently sprawled out on I laid down on the other. "And the toilet? What will you do about that?"

"I suppose we could leave every time you have to go if it's that big of an issue for you. Are you a nervous pee-er? Can't do it if someone can hear ya?" Murphy was looking at me with a goofy grin while he teased me about it.

I decided not to answer and just rolled my eyes. I sat up on the bed and looked at my new home for the time being, this was certainly going to be an adjustment.

XX

It's been about three months since I began living with the boys; we fell into a routine shortly after I arrived, I kept the job at the motel so when I knew the boys would be out doing what they do I would go to work so I wouldn't be left alone. They came to pick me up every night and we would relax until we all called it a night. During the days I worked on making the place look a little bit more livable and made dinners for the week so they could eat on the nights I worked and they were still home. The relationship I had with Murphy hadn't changed much; we still had our awkward moments with each other and sly touches, I was trying my best to keep my feelings away because I didn't want to complicate anything but tonight we are going out to the local bar, and I hope tonight something might happen.

I was almost finished curling my hair so it hung in loose ringlets around my shoulders, I had light make up on except for my eyes, when Connor came to my door and knocked on the door frame. I looked up and raised an eye brow in question.

"Sorry to interrupt but I just wanted to let you know we are ready to leave."

My eyes left his face to glance over mine; I wanted to finish my eye makeup before seeing Murphy, "You two go ahead, I still have some things to finish up."

I could see the change in his body as soon as I said it; it's just one negative part of living with these two. You can't go anywhere on your own. Rolling my eyes I finally turned to look at him "I can handle myself Connor, I was on my own before you two."

After those words he relaxed slightly and took a few steps into the room "Aye, I have no doubt of that. It's just Murph I don't want to deal with if I say you can walk separate." I smiled and felt that familiar feeling I love of having complete protection. "Go I'll be fine, I need to get dressed and finish my makeup, and I don't want to keep you guys waiting. I know the way I've been there about a hundred times already."

He looked around the room like something would suddenly give him the answer on what he should do, I huffed and playfully pushed him from my room "please, just go. I'll be there within the hour and if Murphy wants to complain and bitch I'll take it up with him later." I finally got him out of the room and walked over to the small dresser I had in my small room, I pulled out a low rise pair of black skinny jeans that I haven't worn yet, I was hoping since I've put on a few pounds I will fill out these jeans just the right way. I then pulled my loose black and white off the shoulder top on and followed that up with a black pair of ankle heel boots I just purchased and was looking for the perfect reason to break them in. After I was finished getting dressed I put my eye makeup on and grabbed my purse, I closed the door as I left the loft and began the walk to the bar.

I could see the bar up head when I got the feeling I was being watched, I stopped for a moment and turned around. I couldn't see anything with the limited street lights so I turned and head towards the bar with more speed than I originally had. I didn't lose the feeling of being watched until I had my hand on the handle and the door to the bar open, as soon as I heard the noise from the regulars inside my body relaxed. I took a moment to let my eyes close and relish in the feeling of being safe, I took a deep breath and slowly let it out and opened my eyes. I was met with the concerned face of Murphy. I put a genuine smile and my face and muttered a soft hey that was met with silence. I looked into his eyes and seen him searching my face.

"Murphy what's wrong?"

"I feel like I should be asking you that, why did you look panicked when you walked through the door?"

I cursed silently to myself, I was hoping to let that go and have a good night, the last thing we need are these two out until dawn searching the neighborhood for a ghost. "It's nothing Murphy, just a little uneasy walking alone."

"You told Connor it was fine." I nodded and hoped he would let it go, and walked to the back booth that has become our regular spot. I slid into the booth and smiled to Connor and took a sip from the drink the boys had ordered ahead of time for me.

"Well, you look beautiful, you certainly put the extra time to use, and doesn't she look beautiful brother."

I looked at Murphy waiting for his answer. He picked up his beer before responding taking a drink and answering with a low "Aye" we lapsed into a silence and I took up people watching, one of my favorite past times when I visit the bar with the brothers. I finished the drink in front of me and told the brothers I would be back.

After I went to the bar and got more drinks for the three of us I walked back to the brothers and seen their heads bowed together, a sign that I'm not going to like what is going to happen in the near future. I set the drinks down on the table and cleared my throat. They broke apart and Connor looked at me with a look that was borderline angry "What aren't you telling us?" I looked at Murphy and seen his head bowed over his drink, I shook my head in annoyance and drew the conclusion that tonight nothing would be happening. "Look it's not a big deal, there are hardly any street lights and I just got a little spooked, I'm sure there were just people out walking around and seen me, I just felt watched but it's fine. Let it go." I leaned down to grab my purse deciding I didn't want to finish my night at the bar. I turned and made it half way towards the door when the brothers caught up to me, "Where are you going?"

"Home Murphy, is that okay?" I pushed my legs to go faster and ignored the pain I was feeling from my new shoes and put distance between myself and the other two.

"Look, we didn't mean to piss you off, just looking out for you, you're like my sister know you know, and I can't let anything happen to you" I turned and looked at Connor, I felt the stone look on my face soften and I knew I wouldn't be mad much longer.

"Alright, let's just agree to drop the subject and go home and relax." The boys agreed and we made our way back to the loft. I went immediately to my room after walking through the door to change into something different, kind of disappointed that I only wore the outfit for a short time. I was sitting on my bed taking off my shoes when I felt a presence at my door, I looked up and seen Murphy looking hesitant about something. I waved him in and stood up to walk over to my dresser to grab my favorite comfy clothes. Murphy sat on the edge of my bed facing away from me, his head hung; I tilted my head to the side and put my clothes on the bed. I rounded the bed and sat in front of Murphy on the floor, grabbing his face and forcing him to look at me, "What's the matter?"

"Just wanted to apologize and tell ya how beautiful you looked tonight."

"Thanks Murph"

He nodded his head and stood to his full height, he grabbed my hand and pulled me to my feet, "Connor and I have things to do tomorrow, and we will be up and out of here early so you will have the place to yourself. We should be back in time to walk you to work."

"Okay, goodnight Murphy."

"Goodnight" I watched him walk towards the door, the look of hesitation taking over his face again as he turned around and faced me. I felt the butterflies in my stomach again as he approached me and put his hand on my cheek.

"You really did look beautiful tonight." Before I was able to respond he leaned down and gentle placed a kiss on my lips. He pulled away before anything more could come from the kiss, but it was enough for me. I smiled the biggest smile I've had in awhile and I was happy to see it returned. "You need to go to bed if you two are getting up early"

"Aye, goodnight girlie."

He left my room and closed the door; I changed my clothes and laid down in a haze. I guess despite the events of tonight I got more than what I thought would happen, and I can't wait to see what happens next.


End file.
